The present invention relates to an improved racket for tennis and like games, and more particularly relates to an improvement in weight adjusting mechanism of a racket frames used for games such as tennis.
Although the following description is directed mainly to a tennis racket for simpler understanding, the present invention is well applicable to like rackets used for other like games such as squash.
In general, weights of tennis rackets are classified into three different grades in accordance with the level of play technique by users, i.e. beginners grade, middle grade and experts grade.
Conventionally such weight adjustment is carried out at production by, for example, embedding a weight adjuster piece or pieces into the head and/or the grip of a tennis racket, or bonding such a piece or pieces to these sections of a tennis racket. Weight adjustment is carried out by design of a racket frame also. In either case, weight adjustment is fixed at the stage of production by producers and no further subtle weight adjustment can be done by users in accordance with personal preference. Further, in particular when such weight adjuster pieces are bonded to a tennis racket, they tend to fall during use of the tennis racket due to impulse at striking balls thereby endangering the users.